charmedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Peterson
"Because of my past, my parents, who I am, I can never have a normal life. Or even somewhat normal. Anytime I get close to someone my father kills them or I have to leave. I want to fall in love, I need to fall in love, but I can't. Information He is the son of Charles Peterson Sr and Victoria Peterson. His mother died at a young age. His mom was a demon and his father was a darklighter. He has a sister and a brother. We know from his father that Jersey, a demonic child Saphire's grandmother helped, was his great-uncle. He was named after his father Charles Peterson Sr. and his grandfather on his mother's side, Dominique. History His first appearence is the very first episode when he and David enter the portal. Early Life Charlie was born in September of 2027. The same year as Sage. He was the middle child. He has an older sister Sky and a younger brother Fredrick. Even though he was a demon-darklighter, he never killed anyone, never hurt anyone, never did anything evil. His father was very disappointed in him as a baby because his siblings were truly evil. So when he was 1 he was taken by his uncle Ethan and was raised by him up until age 9 in North Dakota until Ethan left one day for work and never returned. Charlie was raised to know about his past but never knew they were still alive when Ethan's wife died and their son was given to Ethan's buddy Sedrick, Charlie had to live on his own. His father found his location and started sending demons after him so he decided to hide in the Underworld. Meeting The Charmed Ones ''"If you don't believe me check in the book. There's a page on me. Look for "The Peterson Child"." ''-Charlie to the girls and Chris. In the year 2038, at age 11 Charlie was roaming around the Underowrld and saw the sisters and hid behind a wall. The girls were looking for a demon. They had their backs turned and the demon shimmered behind them without noticing. Charlie screamed and jumped on top of the demon. They fell to the ground. The girls ran to hide while Charlie and the demon got up. The demon called Charlie "The Peterson Child" and Charlie shot a bolt of electricity at the demon. The demon ducked and threw an energy ball at him. It hit his shoulder, Charlie squinted and the demon was crushed into pieces. The girls took Charlie home and asked Chris to heal him. Charlie told them that is wouldn't worked and explained his situation. Relationship With Sage A little while after meeting the Charmed Ones, Charlie and Sage kissed. He then explained that he had to leave or his father would find him and turn him evil. A few months after he left Charlie came back to the Manor asking for the girls help to save an innocent from a friend of his fathers. They help him and he stays a little while longer in San Francisco. They eventually become a couple and he goes with them to save Wyatt. In the second season, Charlie says that if he and Sage are married his father can't interfere. After three tries of trying to propose he finally manages to get it out. His and Sage's Children That year Sage gives birth to her first child. They name her Sky after Charlie's older sister. They have three other children. Dominique, Ethan, and Promise Their first son Dominique Jersey Halliwell was named after Charlie's middle name and Charlie's great-uncle Jersey. Their second son Ethan Charles Halliwell was named after Charlie's uncle Ethan and Charlie. Their second daughter Promise Victoria Halliwell was named probably following the "P" tradition that the Halliwells had all the way back from P. Baxter and Victoria was Charlie's mother's name. Notes And Trivia *Not much is known of the Petersons or the Ferrels. The only family relatives mentioned other than Charlie and his siblings are Jersey, Charlie Sr., Victoria, Ethan Ferrel, Dominique Ferrel, and Charlie's grandfather Oliver. *He has always wanted to be human but even if they stripped his powers he would still be half-darklighter. *He never devolped a close relationship with his siblings because while Charlie was helping charity, catching criminals, they were killing witches and whitelighter. *His father always hated his nature for good because it resembled Charlie's grandfather Oliver Peterson who was a darklighter up until Charlie Sr was born and he became human and worked as a police officer. *His mother was forced to be a demon, like her son, she never used her powers for evil. *Charlie reunites with his Uncle Ethan when he is found roaming around San Francisco. Category:Demons Category:People Married to Halliwells